Death is the beninning
by Beiny him
Summary: Nadie sabe como, ni porque, sólo saben que ella esta muerta. / Hola soy Momoko Akatsutsumi y quiero contarles la historia de mi muerte
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Me llamo Momoko akatsutsumi y vengo a contarles la historia... Del por que estoy muerta.

Sí, estoy muerta, pero no por que me haya suicidado como muchos dicen, si no porque me asesinarón.

Un día antes, me había peleado con Brick, mi novio, y con Kaoru y Miyako, mis amigas, esa pelea fue ocacionada por Himeko Shireogane. Sigo sin saber por que siempre le creen más a ella.

El día de mi muerte, yo estaba en el parque central, el que tiene un lindo estanque, me senté en un columpio para alegrarme, para mi desgracia, el día estaba nublado provocando que nadie viniera al parque. Eso me entristecio mucho más.

Una niña se me acerco y, con su vocesita chillona, me regalo una flor. "No estes triste" menciono antes de salir corriendo.

Justo cuando alze la vista. Vi como esa niña era aventada por un camión...

No pude hacer nada.

En ese momento pensé en llamar a Brick, para que me consolara. Pero recordé que estaba enojado.

Cuando se enoja no me coje el telefono.

Me levante del columpio, y camine hacia la otra salida del parque...

Me sentía peor que antes.

Ví como una mujer con un niño y bolsas de mandado, caminaba bajo una construcción. Inconscientemente, mire hacia arriba, y ví caer un fierro que aplastó a la mujer y el niño...

Quería vomitar.

Empeze a correr, no queria ver mas muertes, no queria.

Llegue a mi casa.

Al entrar no había nadie, y recorde lo que mamá dijo en la mañana. "Me voy al trabajo, llegare mucho más tarde que antes", y recorde el porque estaba fuera.

Maldije por lo bajo. Odiaba estar sola en casa. Era deprimente.

Iba a marcarle a Miyako, pero recorde que el día anterior, por su enojo, me había dicho que saldria con Himeko de compras.

Decline la idea de llamarle.

Pensé en Kaoru, pero sabia que estaba igual que los otros dos.

Empeze a caminar lejos de mi casa, sólo queria olvidar un poco de mis problemas.

Llegue al punto de inicio. El parque central.

La entrada donde atropellaron a la niña, ya solo había policias y una mancha de sangre.

Baje la mirada al recordar como fue aventada.

Al alzar la vista, vi que Brick venía hacia mi con cara de pocos amigos y, al estar cerca, alzo la mano, y la dejo ir contra mi mejilla.

"¿Cómo pudiste?"me dijo, yo sabía que se referia a lo que Himeko habia dicho el día anterior, sostube mi mejilla y, sin poder contenerlo, le grite "¡Ya me harte!¡El día de hoy no ha sido muy bueno para mi!¡¿Y sigo sin entender por qué le crees más a ella que a mi, que soy tu novia?!" mis lagrimas salian y yo lo miraba con rabia, sin embargo, su contestación fue "Ex" me confundí cuando lo dijo y cuando procese la informacion dí un paso atras "No" murmure antes de salir corriendo.

Pase frente a la construccion, pero no me detuve.

Al llegar al puente más alto, caí de rodillas, llegando a lastimarme, no me importo y sólo lloré.

Decidí que era mejor afrontar el problema, así que me levante y camine a las escaleras lo más lento que pude.

Pero, al llegar al inicio de estas, sentí un empujon y, cuando volteé a ver quien fue, mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y mi boca pronuncio "¿Himeko?" antes de empezar a golpearme en los escalones. El golpe que marco mi muerte, fue en la nuca.

Morí lentamente, y lo último que escuche fue la risa de Himeko.

Entonces, y sólo entonces, los problemas, terminaron para mi.

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**. .**_

_**Pero no para los que estan con ella.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a iriii, gracias por leer.**_

* * *

Kaoru me contó lo de su pelea con Momoko, y yo le dije que exageraba.

Ese día me peleé con ella.

Salí a caminar y, cuando pasé por el parque central, pude ver que una niña le regalaba una flor a Momoko, y después salía corriendo.

Ví cuando la niña fue atropellada.

Voltee a ver a Momoko, y ella se levantó y se fue de ahí.

La seguí.

Después vi como dejaba caer la flor, pero no se daba cuenta.

La recogí por ella.

Al alzar la vista, ví como una señora y su hijo eran aplaztados por una viga de metal.

Momoko salío corriendo y la segui.

Soy un entrometido. Pero no puedo evitar ver su dolor.

Llego a su casa y me escondí. La escuché maldecir a lo bajo y volvio al parque central.

Vi cuando Brick se acerco a ella y la abofeteo. Ella le gritó y luego se fue llorando.

Subio el puente más alto y lloró desconsoladamente.

Se repuso, y camino a las escaleras.

No vio cuando Himeko aparecio atras de ella y la aventó por las escaleras.

Cuando el cuerpo inerte de Momoko estaba en el suelo.

Himeko empezo a reír como loca. Al final de su risa, pronunció.

"Ahora yo tengo una mejor vida que tú"

Seguido de eso se fue. Y yo. Sólo me he quedado viendo el cuerpo de Momoko.

"No dejes que les aga daño" escuche un susurro y luego, nada.

No lo haría. No dejaría que ella los lastimará.

Y tampoco dejaría la muerte de Momoko.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Este capitulo va dedicado a**_** elsa him y elisa him****, love, Yolitsin Xochitl _y _Sarpiza, **_**gracias por leer.**_

* * *

Estoy muy enojada con Momoko. Mira que tratar mal a una persona como Himeko.

Ahora estoy con Himeko de compras. Tiene un muy buen gusto en esto.

Salimos del centro comercial ya con todo lo que queríamos.

Pasamos frente a una construcción, veo como Himeko se detiene.

Se queda mirando el lugar. "Nos vemos mañana" me dice corriendo a la dirección contraria de la que veniamos.

Yo la veo con duda y sigo caminando. llego al parque donde muchas veces, Momoko, Kaoru y yo pasabamos unos buenos momentos.

Me volvi a decepcionar de Momoko.

Voltee la vista hacia las luces rojas y azules, escuche a una persona diciendo que una niña de 4 años habia sido atropellada.

Eso me hizo sentir mal.

Tambien escuche que antes de ser atropellada habia hablado con una chica.

Y la descripción iba perfecta con la de Momoko.

Corri para ver como estaría por lo de la muerte de la niña.

Al llegar a su casa, toque desesperadamente, pero, nadie me abrio.

Le marque al celular y no me contesto. En cambio. Lo escuche atras de mi.

"Ella ya no va a contestar" me dijo Butch con los ojos rojos "La matarón" dijo con nuevas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

De mi boca salio un corto ¿Qué?, a lo que el me empezo a relatar todo lo que le paso a Momoko.

"¡¿Porqué le creiste a ella?!¡¿Porqué no le creiste a la que las trato mal por años y no a tu mejor amiga?!" me gritaba Butch con muchas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "Ella.."dijo viendome "Esta muerta y... y aun así... me pidio que las protegiera" seguido de esto me agarro la mano y corrimos por varias calles, pasamos por la construccion que había dicho Butch y era cierto, bajo la viga de metal, había sangre y dos brazos de diferente tamaño.

Me fije en que Butch volteaba a ver a todos lados como esperando a que no nos siguiera nadie.

Llegamos al parque y vimos a Brick. "¡Eres el idiota más grande que he conocido en mu putrefacta vida!" le gritó Butch ya que estabamos frente a el.

"¿Qué te sucede? no es normal en ti que estes llorando" le dijo Brick viendo preocupado a su hermano.

"¿Que qué sucede?" repitío con burla Butch "Sucede, que la chica a la que le creíste lo de que Momo te engañaba, ¡Acaba. De. Matar a la ÚNICA persona que te amaba!" le reprocho mientras Bick lo miraba llorando.

Nadie hubiera esperado esto.

* * *

**_Perdón la demora, es que, he tenido horario de examenes y eso es peor que nada._**

**_-A pero como estubiste viendo Física o Química verdad?_**

**_Callate Beiny._**

**_Para quienes no lo sepan, Beiny en realidad es mi alter-ego, Pero decidi ponerla como hermana de los Rowdy en una historia que por haí tengo en Wattpad._**

**_-Ya calla y agradece._**

**_Beiny, es en serio ¬¬._**

**_Gracias por sus Reviews y esperamos sigan con esta historia._**

**_-¿Quieren que escriba una donde explica el porqué soy hermana de los Rowdy?(la autora ya lo había hecho pero pues, descubrio que era una muy mala persona al momento de escribir UuUr)_**

**_¡Basta! Bueno la pregunta va en serio._**

**_Nos leemos pronto n.n_**


End file.
